La felicidad es una mariposa
by Ylla K
Summary: Rhonda tiene dos meses para recoger su corazón roto por una infidelidad y armarlo otra vez. En ese tiempo, se dará cuenta de que, quizás, la vida tenía planes más grandes para ella que un jugador de fútbol que se besa con una de sus amigas siendo su novio. Quizás, la vida se lo puso frente a sus ojos y ella no lo vio a tiempo.


**Disclaimer: Hey! Arnold no me pertenece. **

**I**

Imposible mantener el antifaz sobre sus ojos oscuros durante un segundo más. Le fue imposible evitar que las lágrimas empaparan sus ojos y se llevaran con suavidad su máscara de pestañas por sus mejillas. No podía mentir y decir que no se lo había visto venir, pero presenciarlo con sus propios ojos dolió más de lo que la fuerte joven heredera habría podido prevenir.

Y lloraba, lloraba con todas sus fuerzas corriendo hacia un lugar en donde no la molestaran en esa gran escuela, pero la habían visto demasiados y estaba segura de que el lunes estarían hablando de ello como locos sin vida.

Lo único que la consolaba en ese preciso instante, escondida en un armario de escobas por más de media hora sin poder parar de llorar, era que en dos meses todo acabaría. Adiós escuela secundaria, adiós a todos esos compañeros que conoce casi desde toda su vida y adiós _Harold Berman_.

Y que el demonio le escupiera en la cara. Ella se iría de Hillwood, eso lo tenía claro, su madre estaba de acuerdo y su padre, el más apegado a ella, le había aconsejado esperar un poco por esa decisión, pero cuando pudiera salir de ese armario en un estado no tan lamentable iría directamente a casa a comunicarle que la decisión estaba tomada: iría a estudiar diseño textil a Italia, como habían acordado con su madre en conversaciones sobre futuro y adultez.

Tras eso, todo sería pasado y las lágrimas de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd nunca más volverían a caer por un pobre idiota como ese.

— Diablos, ¿Rhonda? —y, de un momento a otro, se vio en problemas, expuesta, vulnerable e indefensa ante una persona que por gracia del destino necesitaba algo de ese sucio armario.

Levantó la mirada con orgullo, dispuesta a justificarse de cualquier manera con aquella persona y sin advertir el tono familiar en su voz se vio muda ante su interlocutor.

No pudo aplicar ningún plan contra él.

* * *

— Sí mamá, lo siento, lo siento ¿Vale? Me quedaré hasta las cinco… sí… no… ahem… bien, nos vemos en casa —tras un suspiro, Thaddeus colgó con pesar el teléfono público y se quedó al lado de este durante unos segundos.

Su padre estaba realmente enfermo y no era el momento de meterse en problemas, pero ¿Qué más podría haber hecho que romperle la cara al imbécil que estaba intentando propasarse con una chica en los camarines de la cancha de fútbol? No es que quisiera dárselas de héroe muy a menudo, pero no le gustaría que un enfermo estuviera haciéndole lo mismo a su novia, a sus amigas, a cualquier mujer.

Sin embargo, aparte de la impotencia que sentía por escuchar a su madre al teléfono con ese tono de decepción en su voz, también sentía que todo había sido en vano. Tras haber sido atrapado en medio de la pelea por un guardia de campo, la chica de pronto se volvió en su contra y lo acusó de atacar a _su novio_ sin motivo. Cuando él intentó decirle que ese muchacho, fuera su novio o no, estaba forzándose sobre ella, la chica dijo que era una mentira.

_Lo estaba protegiendo. _

El guardia se lo llevó a la oficina de la consejera académica y, tras hablar un buen rato sobre eso con ella, la única solución que le prometió la mujer fue tener ojo con la chica si es que él podía averiguar su nombre y en qué grado iba. Thaddeus aceptó el trato y también el castigo del que no podía escapar por las "circunstancias": una entretenida tarde de detención.

Así es como terminó en la sala de castigos con el maestro de literatura, quien al verlo entrar lo detuvo en la puerta de inmediato:

— Thaddeus, otra vez —soltó como saludo—. Antes de entrar, ¿Podrías ir por una escoba y una pala?

Sin siquiera preguntar por qué, asintió y se largó. Eso le daría más tiempo para vagar hasta que fueran las cinco y aquella detención terminara.

Caminó lentamente hacia el armario de escobas del primer piso y abrió la puerta sin pensar que allí dentro habría una persona ahí parada, con los brazos cruzados, encogida y llorando.

— Diablos, ¿Rhonda?

Definitivamente se veía más humana llorando.

— ¿_Curly_?

Evito rodar los ojos y corregirla solo porque no parecía oportuno y porque a pesar de que le dijera mil veces que ya no iba bajo el seudónimo ese, ella seguiría llamándole exactamente igual.

— ¿Qué sucede, dulzura?

Y si ella le llamaba Curly desde que tenía memoria, él también le llamaba por cualquier nombre amoroso que le fastidiara, y el mejor de ellos era "dulzura", el mejor o su favorito, daba igual. Algo muy malo tenía que haberle sucedido a la princesa Lloyd como para que ni siquiera se inmutara cuando él le llamó así esa tarde.

Con los años, sin embargo, ambos habían sido las mejores personas en su situación y habían sobrellevado lo que les había pasado en primaria como si nunca hubiera pasado, excepto cuando se llamaban por aquellos apodos tan característicos y todos los que los conocieron en esa época también lo recordaban al verlos llamarse así.

A él le costó una visita al psicólogo semanal por años, pastillas para la hiperactividad y otras cosas. A ella solo le costó aceptar que había sido una tontería de niños y que Curly ahora tenía una vida distinta, comenzando por una novia, lo que quería decir que ella ya no era ni sería objeto de su enfermiza infatuación nunca más.

En el presente no eran los mejores amigos, pero se pasaban la tarea cuando no la tenían, se salvaban el trasero cuando estaban en problemas y convivían generalmente en paz en todo tipo de situación social en la que se vieran juntos.

— Nada —respondió ella, pasándose una mano bajo los ojos para quitar la humedad de su rostro. El pelinegro lamentó verla de ese modo, ella definitivamente no era la persona adecuada para llorar en un armario de aseo, estaba fuera de lugar—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso me espías? —preguntó luego, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

— No lo hago desde los doce, lo juro —respondió Thaddeus, alzando su mano en juramento—. Raymonds me envió por una escoba y una pala para la sala de detención.

Rhonda hizo un sonidito con la boca.

— ¿Otra vez allí?

— Siempre, ya sabes, rebelde sin causa —siguió él, intentando animarla, pero Rhonda era una de aquellas, difíciles de roer—. Anda, ¿Qué haces en un armario de escobas? Huele mal, es pequeño y no es lugar para ti, princesa.

— Te enterarás el lunes de todos modos —murmuró ella—. Como el resto de la escuela.

Thaddeus chasqueó la lengua.

— No quiero enterarme por gente que cree que puede opinar sobre la vida de los demás. Si no me dices, está bien, pero no estaré particularmente interesado en los rumores, cariño.

Y, en vez de todos los chistes anteriores, eso la hizo sonreír levemente. Thaddeus le sonrió de vuelta. Rhonda había sido una pesadilla en la primaria y él lo entendía, si ella fue una pesadilla para él por lo cruel que era cada vez que lo rechazaba, él fue la pesadilla de Rhonda con su amor enfermizo y sus planes psicópatas para conquistarla, pero en el fondo apreciaba a la persona que creció de esa niña snob, caprichosa y arrogante: una joven de gran corazón vestida con lo último de Prada.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian.

— Harold… —susurró ella. Thaddeus enarcó una ceja—. Harold y Patty… estaban besándose…

Thaddeus alzó una mano y comenzó a acallarla. No tenía que saber nada más, ni siquiera quería saber detalles de aquella historia. Excepto…

— ¿Qué hace Patty aquí? No está en la universidad…

— Ha estado de visita durante unos días, incluso salió conmigo y Helga el otro día —rezongó Rhonda, indignada, volviendo a llorar sin poder evitarlo. Otra vez.

Tal vez incluso le dolía más que fuera Patty, de entre todas las chicas, aunque Thaddeus consideraba que no era descabellado, pero no quería decirlo en voz alta, menos frente a Rhonda.

— Rhonda…

— No me digas, ya lo sé, soy patética —se adelantó ella, teatral como siempre.

— Iba a contarte una historia con moraleja para que entiendas que eres mejor que esto, mejor que él, pero bueno, si tú lo dices, eres patética —se burló suavemente. Ella le golpeó un brazo.

— ¿Qué tipo de historia sin ilegalidades podrías contarme tú que tenga una moraleja para mí? —preguntó irónicamente.

Él la miró feo.

— La historia de lo que vi en ti en cuarto grado para comenzar a comportarme como un demente —dijo él con una sonrisa muy característica de aquel Curly, del muchachito con el corte horrible y las gafas redondas. Rhonda lo observó un momento y se estremeció de bromas, como si volvieran a ser los de antes, pero hizo un ademán con la cabeza, alentándolo a seguir mientras salían de allí y comenzaban a caminar juntos por los pasillos casi vacíos de la escuela—. Primero, ¿No quieres arreglar un poco tu maquillaje?

— Oh, te refieres a esto —Rhonda apuntó a sus ojos—. No, ya soy un mapache y todos lo saben.

Thaddeus apreció eso, apreció que ella apartara la vanidad en un momento así. Más humana lucía cuando era vulnerable.

— ¿Sabes? Antes de ese día yo ni siquiera te veía, eras una compañera más, una muy molesta por tu arrogancia y tu pose de millonaria en una escuela pública, yuck —dijo él con falso desagrado. Rhonda rodó los ojos—. Pero una serie de eventos muy afortunados hizo que te viera desde otro punto de vista, justo ese día…

— Me puedes decir qué jodido día fue ese, Curly, ya estoy impaciente —le regañó ella mientras él reía entre dientes.

— El día en que detectaron que tenías miopía al igual que este servidor, dulzura —respondió con simpleza.

— ¿Y eso qué? ¿Aquello es lo único en lo que te fijaste? ¿Qué ambos teníamos miopía y por eso tenías derecho a acosarme? —rezongó ella sin entender, no recordaba mucho de ese momento, solo recordaba que su padre le regaló un pony a cambio de usar unas horribles gafas hasta que pudo deshacerse de ellas al entrar en secundaria y usar lentes de contacto.

— Realmente vivías en tu mundo —observó Thaddeus—. Por supuesto que no. No fue el hecho de que usaras gafas, sino la actitud que tomaste al adueñarte de esa persona, de esa nueva "geek" que era apartada de las más populares solo porque usabas gafas.

La pelinegra lo miró recordando de pronto aquellos días. Realmente fue reina de los geeks en algún momento, pensó con sorpresa.

— Y más que esa tonta presuntuosa, vi a 'la niña que, a pesar de ser desplazada de lo más alto de la cadena alimenticia de la PS-118 a lo más bajo, volvió a escalar y dominar como una depredadora —relató el joven—. Cuando vi a esa niña que puede hacer lo que quiera y no solo porque tiene dinero sino porque es eso, porque está en tu piel y en tu ser, comenzó algo que sigo lamentando, cariño, porque no fue como lo imaginé en mi cabeza un poco desequilibrada.

Rhonda disfrutaba de hablar con él, de tanto en tanto, por su elocuencia. Es como si estuviera hablando con un poeta o algo parecido, un artista, y era refrescante. A sus nueve años lo encontraba pomposo y ridículo, nefasto, pero con los años y la adolescencia supo que finalmente esa pobre mente demencial podría conquistar al mundo con las palabras que salían de su boca.

Aparte, del corte de cabello en taza y las gafas horrendas ya no quedaba nada. Thaddeus Gammelthorpe había sabido superar una traumática niñez de niño rechazado para ser bastante codiciado y comentado entre las chicas —y algunos chicos, debía decir— de la secundaria.

Y volviendo al tema, no sabía ni qué decir. Estaba más halagada y estupefacta de lo que había estado en toda su vida, pues nunca nadie había llegado a decirle tales cosas. De hecho, ni siquiera Harold o los otros chicos con los que había salido anteriormente habían llegado a tocarla tan solo con decirle algo… algo así.

— Y ya te dije que estamos a mano con eso —dijo, intentando desviarlo de lo que hablaban por temor a joder el momento de tranquilidad que le estaba dando.

— Lo sé, pero me gustaría que lo recordaras más que por lo molesto que fui, por las cosas que provocas cuando eres tú, simplemente tú —explicó Thaddeus—. Si Harold pasó por alto todo eso, entonces al diablo. Si Patty pasó por alto todo eso, al diablo también, Rhonda. En dos meses estarás lejos de ellos, ¿Cierto? No creo que la princesa Lloyd se quede en este hoyo de ciudad.

— ¿Lo harás tú? —preguntó ella, curiosa.

Él se encogió de hombros.

— Lou y yo estamos viendo qué haremos tras salir de esta cárcel —soltó.

Louise Davis, su hermosa novia, la chica a la que conoció el año anterior en clase de teatro, la mejor de todas, la única que destacó ante sus ojos cuando comenzó ese curso. ¿Cómo podría dejarla? ¿Cómo podría dejar Hillwood sin ella y ahora que su padre estaba tan enfermo?

— Oh claro, tórtolo —lo fastidió Rhonda—. ¿Cuándo es la boda?

Thaddeus rio con gracia, una risa ronca y sincera.

— Te lo dejaré saber, quizás así podrías darme una mano con la decoración —siguió su broma.

Luego de unos momentos de silencio, caminando hacia ninguna parte, Rhonda se dio cuenta de que él necesitaba volver a detención sino las cosas se pondrían peor, y ella necesitaba ir a casa a recuperar la poca dignidad que le quedaba con todo el maquillaje arruinado y la vida amorosa por el suelo.

— Gracias —farfulló.

— ¿Disculpa? —dijo él bien alto, ella volvió a golpearlo en el brazo, pero sonriendo.

— Gracias, Thaddeus —repitió mientras se detenía, obligándolo a hacer lo mismo—. Deberías volver por esa escoba, Raymonds es un soplón, si no llegas a estar al menos un momento en esa sala de detención te darán más días de detención.

Él volvió a reír con su consideración, realmente debía estar destrozada como para comportarse de ese modo.

— Necesitas un descanso, dulzura, un buen descanso —le aconsejó—. Nos vemos y recuérdalo, eres mejor que esto, recoge tu corazón y ármalo nuevamente para alguien que lo valore de verdad.

Rhonda solo sonrió, meneó la cabeza y comenzó a caminar de vuelta por sus pasos hasta desaparecer por un pasillo mientras él se quedaba en donde estaba en silencio, observando y pensando.

Si se encontraba con Harold Berman en los próximos meses tendría que hacer un esfuerzo enorme por no ponerle una bien merecida paliza en nombre de Rhonda Wellington Lloyd.

* * *

**Un pequeño fic hecho escuchando el último disco de Lana del Rey, así que esa es la vibra. No me puedo aburrir de esta pareja, me atrae mucho más que las más tradicionales. Espero que les guste y si les ha gustado que me dejen su comentario (se acepta todo tipo de críticas). Lo siento Harold, aquí te tocó ser el malo de la película, pero me caes bien. **

**Saludos.**


End file.
